revamped_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
'Pilot '''is the series premiere episode; the first episode of Revamped (Season 1); the first episode of the series altogether. Transcript FLASHBACK-ROAD. Rebecca: (On The Phone) Okay, okay, Mom. I'll come home as soon as I can! No, mom you don't need to call a mechanic, I will fix it myself! Okay, bye. ALLEN HOME Michelle: Yes, Patrick, I called her. She says her car got a flat in the middle of nowhere. She says she'll fix it and come right home. Patrick: Okay, okay. It's just that I worry about her. Michelle: I know, I do. too. (A noise) Patrick: What was that? Michelle: I don't know! Patrick: Stay right here! Don't move! Michelle: Okay! Who is it, though? Patrick: I don't know! Michelle: Ahhhh!! Patrick, it's....! Patrick: Michelle! Michelle! Oh no! Michelle no...! Ahhhhh! (Rebecca enters the house) Rebecca: Hello... Mom! Dad! Where are you guys? (Something very fast and blurry out of the room, going behind Rebecca) Rebecca: Dad! Mom! Oh my god! Dad! Mom! (She sees Michelle and Patrick on the floor, their bodies bleeding severly. Their throuts are ripped out.) Rebecca: Mom! Dad! You guys, this isn't funny! Guys! Oh no! (She gets the phone and dials) Phone: Hello, this is 911, what's your emergancy? Rebecca: Hello! Yes, I need an ambulance to 31 Oak Ridge! Phone: Yes, we're coming! (She puts the phone back, and leans down against her parents bodies.) Rebecca: Oh, no... END OF FLASHBACK (Rebecca wakes up in her bedroom. She was remembering the night her parents died.) Taylor: Rebecca! Come on! I've been calling you for the last 10 minutes! Get ready for school! Rebecca: Coming Aunt Taylor! (She gets her clothes and heads out to the bathroom.) (She walks down stairs and heads towards the kitchen.) Taylor: Good morning, Rebecca! Rebecca: Morning, aunt Taylor. (She pours herself a cup of coffee.) Taylor: What? No cereal? Rebecca: It's all about the coffee, aunt Taylor. Taylor: Well, is Mr. Sleeps-Late-Every-Single-Day up yet? Rebecca: No, not yet. I'll wake him. BEN!!! BEN, GET UP RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! (To Taylor) That oughta do it. Taylor: Well, you know, for a teenager you sure can scream. Rebecca: Well, you gotta know your techniques. Ben: What is it with you people? It's like eight. Rebecca: Yes, and you have to get up at, like, 6:30 everyday. Ben: Ya, whatever. I'll be down in a minute. Rebecca: Ya, more like an hour. Ben: (From a distance) I heard that! Rebecca: Good! LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL Danielle: Come on, Rebecca! It's the first day of our sphomore year! You have got cheer up! It's first semester! Only 2 more years of this hole! Rebecca: You didn't think it was a hole when you chose it compared to that, and I quote, "Fancy new high school, with eighteen extra-curricluar activites and a 'wide varitey of classes and food.'" Danielle: Hello! That was like a million years ago! Anyway, are you, I don't know, joining the cheerleading squad, today, at 5:00 pm? Rebecca: No! Of course not! Danielle: Why!? Rebecca: Because, Meredith is going to be there, trying to make my life pure amusement, Chloe Martin is going to be there trying to cheer me up, and I can't stand people trying to make me feel better, about something I can't be around for one second! Danielle: Okay. (The bell rings) let's go. Rebecca: Fine, let's go. (They walk to their classes.) HISTORY CLASSROOM (Rebecca is paying attention to the teacher. She looks behind her seat and sees a new kid looking at the teacher. He looks at her direction. She turns her head around. Her phone vibrates. She picks it up and looks at the message from Danielle it says 'New Hawt-E Looking @ U! SO cute! :)' She smiles and looks at the teacher again.) SCHOOL PARKING LOT Rebecca: Hey, Danielle, ya, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye. (She is the last one in the parking lot. She walks to her car. SHe thought she saw someone behind her, so she turned her head while walking to see who it was. She accidently bumps into someone.) Rebecca: Oh My God! Are you okay!? I'm so sorry! It's just that I was looking behind myself, and I didn't see you! I'm sorry! Caleb: That's okay. Rebecca: I'm sorry. I'm Rebecca. Caleb: Caleb. Rebecca: Well, hello Caleb. Caleb: Hi. Rebecca: Well, I have to go. I'll... I'll see you around. Bye. Caleb: Bye. ALLEN HOME Rebecca: (On Phone) Yes, Danielle, I did talk to him, for like, a second. He is so cute! Danielle: Yes! I know! Taylor: Rebecca! Ben! Dinner! Rebecca: Be right down! (To phone) Ya, I have to go, bye. See you tomorrow. Ya, bye. Taylor: Come on! Food's getting cold! Rebecca: Coming! (She walks down the stairs and heads toward the dining room. She stops.) FLASHBACK Michelle: C'mon Rebecca! Ben! Food's getting cold! Patrick: Come on, kids! Rebecca and Ben: Coming! Michelle: Come on! Kids? END OF FLASHBACK (She continues walking and enters the kitchen.) Taylor: So, what's wrong? Rebecca: What? Oh, umm,... nothing. Taylor: Rebecca. I'm a psychologist for teenagers, when something's wrong, I know. Rebecca: It's nothing... it's just that I keep on remembering them... and I... it's just hard. Taylor: Hey, I know. I miss them just as much as you do. Patrick, he was like a brother to me. And, well, Michelle was my sister. But remember this, if you ever feel lonely rememeber me, and Ben. Rebecca: Okay. Thanks, Aunt Tay. Taylor: Anytime. (They have dinner and Rebecca goes up to her room and starts writing in her diary) (We hear her voice reading) Dear Diary, October 23, One year since the accident. Today was normal. I had atleast a hundred 'Sorrys' and 'I know how you feel'. I wanted to scream at them and tell them that losing a grandparent is nothing like losing a parent. Grieving yes, but after a year you aren't so sad anymore, but losing a parent it's like losing a part of your soul. It's never going to be back. I haven't wrote in you since the accident. But now that I am, here it is, pouring out. Danielle had been trying to cheer me up, it's not working to well. But the new boy, when I was with him it was all forgotton. My relationship with Eric has been on ice since forever. He told me to call him later. I think he is going to break up with me. Eric, ''oh Eric. He's been nothing but great to me since, forever. I'll call him after this. Bye for now. (She goes to her cell phone and calls Eric. He picks up.) Eric: (On Phone) Hello? Rebecca: Hello? Ya, Eric? Hi. Eric: Hey Rebecca, what's up? Rebecca: Nothing. It's just I remembered that you wanted me to call you. Eric: Oh, ya. I just wanted to tell you something. Rebecca: Ya? Eric: Maybe we should take a break or something. I'm just not sure we have that much in common, and stuff. But we can still be friends, you know. Rebecca: Oh, sure. We can still be friends. Eric: Hey, are you okay? You don't sound upset. Rebecca: No, I'm just fine. It's just that I was going to call you about this anyway. And we can still be friends. Eric: Okay. Sure, Bye. Rebecca: Ya, bye. (She turned off the phone and went to bed.) THE NEXT DAY (Rebecca gets up, gets dressed, and heads down stairs. She eats some breakfast and walks outside with her bag. She walks down the street. The wind slightly blows. She turns her head around and sees an animal on the street sign. It is a raven.) Rebecca: Woah... (She walks down the street to the school. Danielle joins her) Danielle: Hey! Rebecca: Ahh! Danielle! (She sighs) Hey, what's up? Danielle: Nothing. Hey are you joining the... mighty tigers? Rebecca: Yes, as a matter on fact I am. When's the try-out? Danielle: What!? I thought you were not joining the team! What happened? Rebecca: Well, I thought about it and I wanted things to be just like they were, and in order to want things to be just like they were, you have to do things as they were. Danielle: Okay... I think. Anyways the try-outs are at 5. Be there... or else... Rebecca: Hahahahahaha. Very funny. Let's go. I have first class European History, and if I'm late, I'll never here the end of it from Williams. EUROPEAN HISTORY CLASSROM- LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL Mr.Williams: Why? What's wrong with you? Thinks Marie Antoinette was a pop-star. So to you guys Cleopatra was a painting. And Mona Lisa is an ancient Egyption Queen to you guys! Why!? You, in the black. What's your name? Caleb: Caleb. Mr.Williams: Caleb. Okay, I'll give you a easy one. When was the Revolutionary War? Huh? Let's see if this guy gets it right, or... you all get dentention for a week. (The entire class groans) Mr.Williams: Let's see. When? Caleb: 1775 to 1783. Mr.Williams: Correct. How about this. Who is Isabel of Castilla? Caleb: She was kept in the castle by her brother, Enrique. She was married to Prince Ferninand King Of Silcy. She died at 54. She had kids, Isabel, Juana, Catalina, Maria, and one boy. Mr.Williams: Correct again. How about this, when was the war of 1812? Caleb: 1812 to 1814. I'm... uh... good with dates, sir. Mr.Williams: Caleb: Mr.Williams: Caleb: Mr.Williams: Caleb: Mr:Williams: Caleb: Mr.Williams: Caleb: Category:Physical Appearance